


Благие намерения

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Ньют бы не стал возражать против небольшой ссоры — всем иногда нужно выплеснуть эмоции, высказать накопившееся. Но, кажется, где-то он просчитался.





	Благие намерения

Тёплый воздух, пропитанный запахами настоек и зелий, почти звенел. Напряжение, казалось, можно было попробовать на вкус.

Обычный вечер.

Ньют беззвучно выдохнул и переложил дневник на край стола, чтобы встать. Тяжёлый взгляд упирался в затылок, грозя оставить на нём зримый след. К этому Ньют почти привык.

Криденс не слишком изменился с того момента, как Ньют увёз его в Лондон, подальше от преследователей — такой же замкнутый, мрачный, не доверяющий никому. И он, разумеется, не простил того, что Ньют не смог помочь его новым друзьям из цирка. Необходимость положиться на кого-то — в особенности на человека, которого долго считал предателем, одним из многих, — похоже, вызывала у него едва ли не физическую боль.

Отношения не складывались.

Сдерживая вздох, Ньют поднялся; окинул взглядом окно, за которым уже стемнело, ряды полок, уставленных ретортами, колбами, склянками, и забитый книжный стеллаж, только потом обернулся. Криденс стоял возле двери, будто вошёл только что, и рассматривал его с мрачным интересом — искренним, кажется.

— Как продвигается?

— Понемногу, — осторожно ответил Ньют. Обычно Криденс не задавал вопросы на эту тему; приходилось озвучивать все новости самому, рискуя показаться невыносимо навязчивым. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Так же, как и всегда.

Как будто смертельно болен, и все вокруг знают это, но стараются даже не дышать лишний раз, чтобы не выдать свою осведомлённость. Ньют попытался улыбнуться.

— Это не навсегда. Когда мы избавим тебя от обскура…

— Если, — поправил Криденс с нажимом. Показалось, вокруг него сгущаются тени. — Если получится это сделать.

Ньют осёкся. Предыдущие попытки окончились неудачей — обскур оказался слишком мощным, чтобы извлечь его относительно безболезненно. Обстановка от этого только накалялась. Но сдаваться Ньют не собирался.

— Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю.

— Например, завернёшь меня в бумагу, — процедил Криденс, — и спрячешь среди других вещей — ценных, хрупких и бесполезных.

— Что? Да нет же, я… Послушай, я всего лишь стараюсь облегчить тебе жизнь. — Ньют заметил, что на скулах Криденса начинают играть желваки, и заторопился, пытаясь донести свою мысль, пока тот не вспылил: — Обскур действительно может доставлять ощутимые проблемы, и мне не хотелось усугублять твоё состояние. Но ты хорошо держишься, ты…

— Не надо меня утешать!

Одна из колб за спиной взорвалась.

Ньют вздрогнул, скорее ошеломлённый, чем оглушённый, и понял, что совершенно утерял мысль. Криденс на долю секунды как будто утратил запал, даже чуть съёжился, но затем снова сверкнул глазами и шагнул к Ньюту. Тот не стал отступать — пусть выплеснет все обиды, пусть доведёт задуманное до конца. Лучше так, чем копить эмоции в себе.

Кажется, где-то он просчитался.

Криденс схватил его за плечи и толкнул обратно к столу, так что Ньют наткнулся на край столешницы и едва не потерял равновесие; прижался так порывисто, что Ньют при всём желании не успел бы среагировать, впился в губы, укусил, по-настоящему, резко и сильно, словно целил в горло, но промахнулся — и, не ощутив сопротивления, которое, должно быть, ожидал встретить, тут же смягчился, зализал горящий след от зубов, заскользил руками по бокам, потом по бёдрам. Его напряжённо застывшее тело словно бы наполняло пламя, и жар выплёскивался вовне, затапливая всё вокруг.

Ньют, всё ещё растерянный и одновременно охваченный неясным восторгом, рискнул ответить на поцелуй. Сердце билось где-то в горле. Он рассеянно удивился собственной бурной реакции, затем отвлёкся на ощущение горячих рук под рубашкой. Криденс бесцеремонно задрал её и гладил Ньюта по спине, ощупывая шрамы, прослеживая линию позвоночника — выше, выше, уже между лопаток. Ньют обнял его, зарылся пальцами в волосы, притягивая ближе, и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал стон, нетерпеливый, просящий; слегка выгнулся, чтобы расположиться хоть немного поудобнее.

О том, чтобы куда-то перебраться, и речи быть не могло. Криденс прижимался к нему так, словно не мог оторваться даже на мгновение, придерживая за талию, без всякой застенчивости потираясь бёдрами. Теперь он только касался губами губ и дышал часто-часто, иногда всхлипывая и хватая ртом воздух. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки Ньют видел, как дрожат тёмные ресницы; не удержавшись, сгрёб за волосы и поцеловал снова. Всхлипнув громче, Криденс подхватил его, заставил сдвинуться, будто пытаясь опрокинуть; пришлось опереться одной рукой, чтобы не слишком отклоняться назад. Что-то с шорохом соскользнуло со стола. Ньют откинул голову и почти пожалел об этом — в основание шеи немедленно впились зубы. Криденс торопливо загладил языком и этот след, мягко поцеловал, сдвигаясь к прикрытому рубашкой плечу; снова застонал, смелее, почти в голос. Перед глазами плясали искры. Ньют тоже всхлипнул и, цепляясь за край стола, выгнулся так, что едва удержался от падения. По всему телу пробегала дрожь. Слишком быстро. Слишком неожиданно.

Он даже не успел отдышаться — Криденс коротко втянул воздух и разжал руки, уронил их вдоль тела. Не отшатнулся в ужасе, осознавая содеянное — отодвинулся меньше чем на полшага, ровно настолько, чтобы позволить обоим твёрдо встать на ноги. Ньют выпрямился, постепенно приходя в себя. Искры всё ещё мелькали на краю поля зрения. Криденс молчал, словно ждал чего-то; тяжёлое дыхание разрывало гнетущую тишину.

— Всё хорошо, — вырвалось у Ньюта привычно. Поняв, насколько неуместно это звучит, он поспешно поправился: — Это было… Я не буду делать вид, что ничего не случилось. — Он сжал руку Криденса; та всё ещё была очень горячей, и Ньют выпустил её. — Ты хочешь…

— Ты слишком хороший. — Криденс смотрел чуть исподлобья, очень пристально. Тёмные глаза горели, взгляд казался больным, но прежнее злое напряжение — не то ударить готовится, не то ждёт удара — как будто ушло. — Это раздражает. И привлекает. И…

— Тише. — Ньют бережно погладил пальцами пылающую скулу, и Криденс, прикрывая глаза, чуть повернул голову, охотно подался к нему, ловя прикосновение; перехватив руку, прижался губами к ладони. — Я знаю. Я не такой наивный, каким выгляжу. Просто… Пожалуйста, Криденс, не делай так. Это очень… щекотно.

Неприкрытая, бесстыдная ложь. Самым кончиком языка он трогал тонкий старый шрам у основания ладони, и это возбуждало куда сильнее, чем Ньют когда-либо мог представить. Судя по изменившемуся взгляду, Криденс прекрасно это понимал. На таком расстоянии он мог заметить и участившееся дыхание, и слишком громкое биение сердца, и даже увидеть, как расширяются зрачки. Почти сдаваясь, Ньют всё же спросил:

— Мы поговорим сейчас или потом? Ты можешь высказать всё, что хочешь. Не нужно…

— Ньют. — Он покачал головой, вновь глядя пристально, тяжело, словно надеясь что-то прочесть в лице. — Не надо. Я погорячился.

Голос звучал очень ровно — не извинение, просто признание. Ньют вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, позволил себя поцеловать, теперь уже неторопливо, вдумчиво, пытаясь для самого себя разобраться, что же произошло.

Отстраняясь, Криденс, не расслабленный, но всё же непривычно спокойный, снова внимательно заглянул в глаза.

— Легко не будет, — предупредил он.

— Я знаю.

— И если ты мне и дальше позволишь…

— Я знаю, — повторил Ньют. — Будет только сложнее. — Он накрыл ладонью руку Криденса на своём плече. — Хочешь попробовать?

Криденс долго смотрел на него — изучал, раздумывал, а потом почти — почти — улыбнулся.

— Да.


End file.
